Knight of the world rune
by kokob5
Summary: Commander Jaune Arc of the Atlas military that governs what was left of remant after the Grimm wars is suddenly stranded on a new world known as runeterra with a mysterious object known as a World rune onboard being his only clue as to why he was there.


''I really need to find out how to fix this thing…'' A man in a suit of futuristic looking knight armour says as he fiddles with the Atlas flag ships navigation system. ''First my crew completely vanishes then I find myself above in a frozen wasteland.'' The knight mutters angrily looking at the heavy snow outside of the bridge windows causing him to frown. ''At least the heating works.'' The knight says as he makes his leave from the bridge towards the engine's to make sure they still worked properly and to activate the arctic mode.

''Penny are you there?'' The knight asks prompting a young female voice to speak up. ''Affirmative Commander Arc!'' Penny's voice echo's through the empty ship making the commander Smirk. ''At least you're still here.'' The knight says out loud as he makes his way inside the engine room followed by Pennies AI. ''Sir is there something wrong with the engines? If so I can do it remotely from the bridge.'' Penny says slightly confused by the commander's actions.

''It's fine penny, I'm getting a little rusty anyways so It's best I do it.'' The knight says as he starts to work on the engines in silence preparing them for the weather. ''Penny make sure nothing gets close to the ship if it does fire warning shots at them before retreating.'' The commander says prompting Penny to shout. ''Affirmative!'' With that her AI made its way to the bridge leaving the knight alone.

The knight is suddenly looks away from the engines he'd just prepared feeling the ship shake slightly. ''Seems someone found us.'' The knight says quickly picking his sword up and running towards the bridge. ''Penny what's the status?'' The knight says entering the bridge. ''Sir it seems we've come across a primitive settlement made from ice.'' Penny says prompting The knight to look at the thermals and blinking in surprise. ''Who makes a castle out of ice?'' the knight says confused at how weak it would be.

''Have they engaged us?'' The knight asks prompting the Penny to show an image of a large Ice arrow stuck in the ships Hall. ''Jesus…that thing looks like it came from some sort of ballista.'' The knight says before something catches his eye. ''Is that a person?'' The knight says zooming in to see an army of warriors on the ground with primitive weapons such as swords and bow and arrow. ''Penny activate the speakers, I'll talk with them, If I'm in unknown territory I really don't want to piss off the natives.'' The knight says making Penny do as he says.

For Ashe, The Frost Archer or better known as the Queen of freljord was having a odd day to say the least. She was having a normal day at first keeping the tribes in check when suddenly a large metal object started to loom over the kingdom, She'd given a warning several times but that large ship did not move, so she opened fire with her signature Ultimate in the League, only for it to get stuck on the armor of the ship and causing the ship to fire a missile of a sort nearby destroying some of the little farmland they had. This of course had pissed off the tribes and the allied barbarians of the north and soon they had assembled for battle ready to attack and face what the object threw at them. She did not expect this…

''Umm…Hello is this thing on?'' A male voice shouts from the sky confusing those below. ''Well it looks like you can hear me, I'll set the ship down so I can talk to your leader.'' The voice explains, suddenly the large ship starts to descend getting larger and larger, even larger than the frozen castle making Ashe and even Tryndamere nervous of the large ship. ''I'll let them have their wish.'' Ashe says walking towards where she thought the ship would land followed by her tribes and Tryndamere's barbarians.

''Holy shit…that's a lot of warriors.'' The knight says as one of cargo pads lower him towards the ground exposing him to the cold winds of freljord making him shiver slightly. ''Penny activate my suits heating system.'' The knight says quietly prompting the AI to do so and filling his body with heat making him sigh happily. After a minute of waiting two people who seemed to be in charge stood at the front of the large army of what looked to be separate tribes of people.

''Who are you and what are you doing here?'' The female asks sharply making The knight's brow raise. ''Yikes feisty.'' The knight says quietly. ''I'm commander Jaune Arc of the Atlas military, my ships navigation system is damaged and I'm in unknown territory at the moment, if possible I'd like to get access to a map of the area.'' The now named Jaune Arc says stepping forwards prompting bows to be raised and the large man beside her to raise his very large sword.

''You've destroyed my peoples farm land, what little we have is now halved because of your careless and hostile actions.'' The female speaks once again making Jaune frown. ''And you put a small hole in my ship.'' Jaune says pointing at the large Ice arrow sticking out of the ship's hall. ''We warned you several times!'' The woman speaks up angrily again. ''With what? a shout, if you hadn't noticed I'm in a ship that was almost two miles in the air!.'' Jaune shouts back making the woman's eye twitch in annoyance.

''Enough talk you've pay for what you did!'' The large man shouts sudden and with a battle cry spins towards him closing the small gap in a second giving no time for Jaune to prepare his weapon and causing him to jump back, the large man's sword just grazing his armour leaving a scratch. ''Wait!'' The woman shouts only to be ignored by the man keeps attacking Jaune. ''Holy fuck!'' Jaune shouts dodging the man's attacks fluently and seemingly making the man angrier. Suddenly a small opening in the man's attacks allows Jaune to draw his sword and block the next attack and pushing the man back.

''Trying to fight a man without his weapon, that's a dick move.'' Jaune says planting the tip of the weapon on the ground holding the large sword by the hilt. ''You've caused man of us to starve in the coming months and for this you will pay with your life!'' The man shouts again and quickly runs at Jaune. ''You asked for it.'' Jaune says placing a crystal into the swords Hilt causing it to expand and for two large glowing plasma blades to cover the metal ones causing the man to stop half way.

''Your weapon doesn't scare me!'' Tryndamere shouts after a second of hesitation before running towards Jaune ignoring the woman's scream to stop. ''Sorry I got to do this.'' Jaune says as the man gets within a few meters of him and swings his sword planning to decapitate him. Suddenly Jaune vanishes from the spot making Tryndamere's eyes widen as his blade hits nothing. ''Where are you coward!'' Tryndamere shouts looking around him only to see the wide eyes of the tribes and his wife. ''What's wrong?'' He asks only to freeze feeling something warm dripping down his side prompting him to look to his right and see that his sword arm was gone from the elbow making his eyes widen in shock seeing his lower arm was on the ground a few inches away holding his weapon.

''AGHHHHH!'' Tryndamere shouts in shock and agony his mind suddenly catching up and the pain hitting him like tsunami, this caused the woman to run towards her husband and moving to his side as he lays on the ground shouting in pain attempting to close the wound to prevent him bleeding out. ''Take him inside the ship, my Med station should be able to reattach the arm.'' Jaune says beside Ashe making her eyes widen and looking at the knight standing above them both. ''Take some of your men if need be, just make sure he doesn't die.'' Jaune says picking up Tryndamere like he weighed nothing.

Ashe as well as several guards follow the Jaune inside of his ship, looking around in fascination at the inner works and white halls of the ship, it also felt warm, an unknown feeling to some of their skins making them shiver slightly at the unknown feeling. ''Penny prepare a med bay and have it 3D print an army just like his old one.'' Jaune says to nothing making the people of freljord raise a brow thinking the man might have been insane. ''Affirmative Commander!'' A sweet female voice shouts making the people of freljord's eyes wide and look around for the owner of the voice. ''Don't try to look for her she's part of the ship, built into it as an assistant.'' Jaune says putting their small worry to rest.

''Sorry about him…'' Jaune says looking back at Ashe, it was that or deliver a semi-fatal blow to his spin making his legs useless.'' Jaune explains making Ashe nod slightly. ''It's okay…as long as you can fix his arm…'' Ashe says quietly knowing anger won't get her anywhere here with a warrior who is most defiantly stronger than all of them. ''Mind telling me where I am.'' Jaune asks as they enter the med bay, a large white room that had an odd smell causing the people of freljord to wrinkle their nose. ''You're in the land of freljord a frozen wasteland owned by three separate tribes.'' Ashe explains making Jaune nod and he lays Tryndamere on a large bed. ''It'll take about an hour to attach the arm but he should be as good as new.

''For now I'd advise waiting in the cafeteria.'' Jaune says prompting them to follow him for a few minutes finding themselves in a large open area filled with tables lined up in rows of six. ''Where is everyone else?'' One of the freljord people asks confused. ''I don't know, last I saw them was before I ended up here, they were here one second and gone the next.'' Jaune explains as they all take a seat. ''Penny prepare our guests some food please.'' Jaune asks making Penny get to work. ''Now that we can talk face to fac-'' Jaune stops mid-sentence clicking his fingers realizing something. ''Helmet, right.'' Jaune says as he moves his hands to pull up his helmet.

Much to the people of freljord's shock he looked like Sejuani, if she was most would defiantly say it would be him. ''What, you look like you seen something surprising.'' Jaune says placing his helmet on the table. ''No, no!, it's just that you look like somebody I know.'' Ashe says trying to hide her surprise. ''Huh, alright then.'' Jaune says as a few Atlas robots deliver food to the table that looked perfectly cooked making their mouths water. ''Dig in If you like, there plenty since this ship is meant to hold well over a thousand people.'' Jaune explains making Ashe's jaw drop. ''That many for a single ship?!'' She shouts in surprise. ''Yep, Atlas has a large army and six other ships like this one, we called this one Terra.'' Jaune explains making Ashe's jaw drop even further at hearing that they had such a large army at their disposal.

After a few minutes of quiet speaking Jaune speaks up. ''Now, down to business. I want a map of the area and since I destroyed some of your little farm land I'll be willing to provide you with more for information of the area.'' Jaune says sternly making Ashe's warriors shift awkwardly. ''Very well…''Ashe says after several seconds of thought.

''So I'm on a planet called Runeterra, currently controlled by two major powerhouses Noxus and Demacia who have skirmishes on a regular basis and the small island continent Ionia what seems to isolate itself from the others, that about sum it up?'' Jaune asks making Ashe nod. ''Huh…last I checked I was in the desert of Vacuo, not a Frozen wasteland.'' Jaune mutters as a robot brings him a map. ''Can one of your soldiers get me a map?'' Jaune asks prompting Ashe to wave a hand and one of the archers to run out of the cafeteria to fetch the map.

Ashe gasped at the size of the map Jaune had layed out, it was huge and had 4 large continents on it, though the one's called Vale and Vacuo had large red 'FORSAKEN' written over them in red ink. ''What does this mean?'' Ashe asks pouting at Vale causing Jaune to frown. ''My home's at war with the beasts known as Grimm, they can range from wolfs to dragons in shape and size, hell we even fought one several times larger than this ship at one point. Forsaken means it's been taken by the grimm and it's unlikely to be retaken since the Grimm there range in the Millions.'' Jaune explains causing Ashe to frown at such a dangerous threat that even a place with this technology would be losing.

''So what's Piltover and Zuan?'' Jaune asks pointing at the map that seemed to have drawings of machine's and murky water. ''Piltover and Zuan are both the leading cities of progress of technology, they invented Hextech crafts that combine magic and technology to improve.'' Ashe explains making Jaune nod silently thinking it over. ''Thank you for the information.''

''Your moon…'' Jaune says after a few seconds. ''It's whole right?' Jaune asks prompting Ashe to nod in confusion at such a question. ''Our moon is in a permanent crescent after an ancient Grimm awoke using it as a cocoon…'' Jaune says shocking Ashe and those with her. ''So I have a feeling this isn't remnant and I'm on a different planet…'' Jaune says leaning back into his chair with a heavy sigh. ''I apologize for your loss.'' Ashe says not knowing what else to do. ''No need, maybe it's good that I'm gone I don't have to watch the place I call home be destroyed.'' Jaune mutters sitting back up.

''What's this?'' Jaune asks looking at two recently drawn on lines to the map saying I.O.W. ''That's the recently set up institute of war, they own the land between Noxus and Demacia and plan to prevent wars from breaking out in the future and hold peace within Runeterra.'' Ashe explains making Jaune smirk slightly. ''Well I know where I'm going now.'' Jaune says standing up.

''What of my people?'' Ashe asks in a panic jumping up thinking he'd gone back on his word. ''I'm going to stay for the time being and provide food, security and other necessities to your people.'' Jaune says looking back at Ashe. ''Oh and he's awake.'' Jaune says waving a hand for them to follow.

''WHERE IS HE?!'' A very angry Tryndamere shouts throwing one of the tables across the medical room with his new arm. ''Please calm down sir, your arm it's completely set yet!'' Penny shouts in a worried tone trying to stop Tryndamere from destroying everything. ''Tryndamere!'' Ashe shouts as she runs into room and embraces the man who does so back. ''You're okay!'' Ashe says quietly into his chest.

''Amen…'' Jaune coughs getting Tryndamere and Ashe's attention to see everyone in the room standing awkwardly not knowing what to do. ''IT'S YOU!'' Tryndamere shouts in anger only to be stopped by Ashe before he loses control. ''Calm down! He's an ally!'' Ashe says making Tryndamere stop. ''He is?'' Tryndamere asks looking at Jaune up and down. ''Yes he's offered to give us food and other necessities for what he did, he even got you a new arm!'' Ashe says quickly prompting Tryndamere to look at his arm to see it was indeed not cut off.

''Please follow me.'' Ashe asks prompting Jaune to follow after her and the others as they exit the ship. ''Look, I'm really sorry about your arm man.'' Jaune says again for the thousandth time only getting a grunt in response from Tryndamere. After walking in silence Jaune decided to speak up. ''So you please are a group of tribes banded together to form a powerful Queendom?'' Jaune asks curiously looking at the people getting along in like collecting food and so on. ''Indeed we have, we are the largest of the three factions that own this land.'' Ashe says with pride in her voice.

''You seem proud of this, but even so ruling a Queendom isn't easy you'll be forced to build an army to defend yourself from other factions or even Noxus in the future.'' Jaune explains making Ashe deflate. ''Yes…I'm aware of this.'' Ashe says sadly. ''Then why not ally yourself with the institute of war?'' Jaune asks making Ashe stop in her tracks considering it. ''It's be impossible to reach them on our own and our people need their queen.'' Ashe explains making Jaune face palm. ''I have the ship and can deliver you when I'm going it'd take a few days at least.'' Jaune says making Ashe blush in embarrassment that fact going right over her head.

''How do you intend to provide us with crops and farm land?'' Ashe asks curiously. ''My ship has artificial farms that can be set up in a few minutes, they grow wheat, corn and so on.'' Jaune says with a wave of his hand. ''truly?'' Ashe asks in shock at such technology. ''Yep.'' Jaune says looking back at the ship. ''I've already given Penny the orders to do so in the best place so it should be ready soon.''

''Just say whenever you wish for me to bring you to the institute of war within the next year, that's how long I'll stay and provide for your people.'' Jaune says turning around giving a brief nod to Tryndamere as he passes the Barbarian king and heads back to his ship to make repairs and update his maps ''Troubling times lay ahead…'' Jaune mutters something Ozpin had said many years ago to a hopeless school.


End file.
